Wicked Pain: The Corruption of Taimat
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: Songfic. Not a oneshot. This is the story of how Taimat got so mean. I don't know how it's going to turn out. Violence, language... Just read!
1. Wicked Pain 1

Disclaimer: The only characters I own here are Taimat, her sisters Isis, Sekhmet, and Hathor. No, they're not the Egyptian goddesses. They're Taimat's little sisters. I also own their older brother Sobek, and he's not the god Sobek, just their big brother.

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

The song belongs to Rascal Flatts.

Dedications: To journey maker for being a fan and to wolf princess julie. Thanks for being a sister.

Taimat sat in the far back of her burrow, curled into a ball and sobbing loudly. Her little triplet sisters looked at her sadly at the burrow opening. They didn't know how their sister felt, but they knew her problem.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

Taimat had just lost a friend.

She blamed herself for it.

She didn't deserve this.

She cried a whole lot.

She was depressed.

She was so upset.

She was hurt.

She broke.

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

Their older brother Sobek watched as his beloved little sister cried in misery. There was nothing he could do for her, and he knew it, but he wouldn't dare give up on her, his dear, close sister.

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

Sobek turned away from his crying sister and looked at the triplets. Isis the bird-woman drooped her silvery wings and her hands were clasped together in sorrow. Sekhmet the lion-woman, with her deep brown eyes, clenched her massive paws onto large, furry fists. The Apis-woman Hathor, sweet, beautiful Hathor, had her silver eyes downcast, looking at her red hooves.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

Sobek turned from them and stalked to his burrow. He looked into his reflecting pool and took the time to see himself. Sobek, the mighty Black Crocodile, whose mighty snarl could paralyze a water buffalo, looked at his reflection. His red eyes were dull with confusion and his scales refused to shine.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But Im doin' it_

He sighed and curled up on his bed. Sleep avoided him. His mind was racing. He could not rest.

_Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and Im alone_

Tears rolled down Taimat's cheeks. Her heart was completely broken, shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and scattered into the four winds. She needed help, but she could not ask.

_Still harder getting' up, I dressed, livin with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Her hazel eyes were bloodshot and dry. She had cried out all of her tears. Her gentle features grew hard and cruel. Her hair grew long and dark. Her quiet mouth was drawn up into a wicked grin. Her fangs gleamed with pain. Taimat had snapped at last.

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin to do_

Taimat the Gentle Drake had become something sinister.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

Taimat the Goddess of Life had become…

_not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do_

… Taimat the Wicked Dragoness.

Me (as Taimat) : Whoooo! Good one! Man I'm frightish! That's not even a real word! … Sweet.


	2. Wild and Mean

Disclaimer: Like in chapter 1 I don't own the real Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, just my OC's… Aw, man!

Unlike chapter 1, _this_ song belongs to Linkin Park.

Dedication: To journey maker for being a cool person. To wolf princess julie for always having my back. And to the Beatles for… well… being… THEM!!

Taimat glared at Seth, the new Pharaoh. _Just what does he want with me now?!_ This was the third time that week. She looked at Imhotep, Atem's son, who was nestled comfortably on the dragon's back.

"Taimat," Seth began. "Please don't look at me that way. It makes me feel that you don't want to be here."

"That's just the thing, _Great Pharaoh_! I _don't_ want to be here!"

"Why is that? I'd like to know."

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

"It's because of _you_!" Taimat snarled. "You act as if you _own_ me! Well, here's a _nasty_ surprise! _You don't!_" She hissed at Seth and bared her teeth. Venom dripped onto the palace floor. "You know what, _Pharaoh?! I'm leaving! Today!_" She snapped her head to the right and snarled at Imhotep's mother Mana. "_I'm taking the infant too!_"

Mana gasped as Taimat spread her wings, roaring so that the palace shook to its foundations. The roar shattered a window overhead. The falling glass shards crashed all around as Taimat flew up among them, through the hole, and into the sky. However, a clinging piece of glass still in the window frame sliced a long gash through Taimat's left wing. The dragon snarled in pain as blood spurted from the wound.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

A few drops of Taimat's corrosive blood landed on Mana's left shoulder, burning an identical wound into her back. She screamed in sadness and agony. Imhotep, Atem's only son and her precious baby, was being taken away from her, by the same dragon that had watched herself and her lover grow up. Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. Little did she know that Taimat wouldn't make it far.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Within seconds Taimat's wound began to take its toll. Massive amounts of blood poured from her body, weakening her swiftly. Little Imhotep on her back began wailing. He was afraid. Taimat knew it. She was afraid too. Too afraid to turn back.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Suddenly, Taimat's vision began to blur. Loss of blood was causing her to pass out. Before she did she barrel-rolled and clutched Imhotep in her front paws. She groaned and everything went black. She was falling.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Poor Mana watched the dragon with her baby plummet from the skies. She also saw the large black figure rise up from the waters of the Nile and leap into the air. It moved quickly and caught Taimat well before she would've hit the ground. Mana was able to see the black creature's face.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Taimat opened her eyes and looked up. Hazel met red as Taimat saw the one holding her close. She knew who it was.

"S-Sobek?"

Her brother nodded wordlessly. He looked to his left. Taimat followed his gaze and saw Mana with a sleeping Imhotep in her arms. Taimat groaned. Her wing really hurt. She looked at it and saw that it was wrapped in fine linen bandaging.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Taimat looked behind Mana and locked eyes with Seth.

"Pharaoh… I'm sorry. I… I-I didn't mean to-… I'm… I'm sorry."

Seth nodded in quiet understanding.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_


	3. Western Sunset

Disclaimer: Song belongs to the Beatles. (HAH! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GREAT! WHOO!)

Dedication: As always to wolf princess julie for being my buddy and to journey maker for bringing me motivation and joy. Also to tomboy 14 aka Aki-chan for being so cool. She's the Coolest Most Awesomest Queen/Goddess/Deity of Randomness of Being Random for the Sake of Being the Randomest Random Random Random Random Person… The Random Random Random Random Person. I could go on but I won't. (YGO Abridged reference: Kaiba says that!)

Taimat watched the sun go down as lovely Kisara was being put into the ground beside her dear love Seth. Nefer was their only child. She was standing beside her cousin Imhotep, the new Pharaoh.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Imhotep stiffened when he heard a sound behind him. A twig snapped and something large brushed loose rocks aside. He slowly turned around as a large black shadow descended upon him.

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

He looked up nervously. Taimat loomed over him. Her face was hard as always, even when she looked at him. Her eyes gazed off into the distance. There it was. Another cut through her soul. She huffed loudly and turned away, closely followed by Nefer and Imhotep. The two had to run to keep up with the hurting dragon.

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

Taimat continued padding toward the palace. She thought back to the day before. It hadn't been 24 hours ago that Mana had been laid to rest. That had been the worst ting since the death of Atem. Taimat cringed at the memory.

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Taimat couldn't bring herself to return to the palace. Without a sound she spread her wings and took to the sky, heading west toward the sunset and the distant mountains. She set her jaws firmly and glided slowly away. She landed beside a large tomb and curled up sleepily. She closed her eyes.

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

Imhotep watched sadly as the dragon flew westward to his father's tomb. He didn't want her to go and leave him and Nefer behind at the palace. She did that every night. She never gave any explanation as to why she did, only grunts, snarls, and the occasional burst of evil flame.

Taimat lifted her head and cried.

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

**_I wish yesterday had never come…_**

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

Me: Awwww –sob- Poor Imhotep and Nefer! Why, oh why did I ever leave them?! Waah! Read and review please!


	4. Death at the Tombs

**Wicked Pain**

**The song belongs to Katy Perry.**

**Hot N Cold

* * *

**

Taimat glared at Imhotep's son Sebeth and hissed. "Why do I always have to listen to you whine? Sebeth! Tell me what this is all about!" The dragoness lashed her tail.

Sebeth stared back at Taimat. "No, you may leave."

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

Taimat snarled. "You called me from the tombs just to send me away? I think you enjoy dragging me around, back and forth! Well, no longer!" She rushed up to Sebeth and pinned him against the wall with her tusks. "You are a sick bastard, Sebeth!"

And you always think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

Sebeth drew his blade and sliced off Taimat's right tusk. The dragon reared back, roaring. She grabbed the stump of the tusk and yanked it out, throwing the bloody tooth at Sebeth. It hit the pharaoh square in the forehead, searing a wound into his flesh.

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Enraged and bleeding, Taimat stalked away, dragging with her what was left of her shattered pride. "This never would have happened when I was in the council of your father…"

At the mere mention of his predecessor, Sebeth threw his blade at Taimat. The dragon whipped her head around and caught the knife in her fangs, crushing it to dust. She continued stalking away.

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

When Taimat got to her room she padded out onto the balcony and bugled to the night sky. Mahaad and Mana appeared before her, concern etched on their faces.

"He's changing," Taimat moaned, rubbing her sore jaw, feeling the new tusk already starting to erupt. "He's so different than before."

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh (used to laugh) bout nothing (bout nothing)  
Now your plain (now your plain) boring (boring)

"He's becoming worse and worse every day," Mahaad agreed.

"Something must be done about this pharaoh," Mana declared. "He's turning into a tyrant."

Taimat nodded. "Indeed, but what can we do? I don't think he can go back now. Our only chance is to kill him soon. It's for the good of the kingdom. I know it sounds harsh, but it is what we do."

I should know (I should know)  
that you're not gonna change (change)

The next evening, Taimat led Sebeth out of the palace and to the tombs. She sat before the tombs of Imhotep, Seth, and Atem. "Do you know how these men died, Sebeth?" Silence. "Your father died in the war when you were but a newborn. His uncle Seth lived to a ripe old age. Your grandfather… He went mad with power, so I put him out of his misery."

Taimat looked over her shoulder at Sebeth, who was staring at Taimat with a frightened expression. Taimat laughed; a low, horrible laugh.

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down (Down)

She spun around and caught Sebeth's face with her new tusk, ripping his head apart. It only took a few seconds before Taimat stopped and wiped the blood from her face. She turned around and jumped into the air, flapping her powerful wings to carry herself away from the scene.

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

_I leave this man to you as a sacrifice… Do with him as you will…_

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Taimat landed on the balcony of her room, perching for a few minutes on the stone railing. She stared deeply into the fore that lit her room. Black figures danced in a frenzy around a giant, grinning skull.

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (We make up)

Taimat chuckled darkly and slunk into her room, satisfied with what she had done that night.

You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out (Oh!)  
You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white (Oh!)  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)  
You're hot then you're cold (Cold)  
You're yes then you're no (No)  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down (Dooooown)

Meanwhile back at the tombs, Sebeth's corpse lay in a pool of blood, its face torn off and its skull shattered.

* * *

**Heheheh… That's how I do things around here, got that, punks?**


	5. Nightmare

**Wicked Pain**

**This song is Papercut by Linkin Park

* * *

**

Taimat stumbled, sliding on the ground. She quickly got back on her paws and continued running, her wings torn and useless for flying. She breathed heavily as she ran along the wet ground. The dark cave seemed to grow smaller and smaller as she ran.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin  
_

She slid again but continued running, sweat streaking across her scales. Behind her, two dark red eyes glowed, following Taimat in hot pursuit of the dragon. She stole a quick glance over her back and saw the eyes closer than they were before, and approaching still. Taimat looked straight ahead and tried desperately to increase her speed.  
_  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

The Millennium Bead glowed. Taimat screeched and skidded to a halt, shielding her eyes from the brightness. When the light faded, Taimat rushed forward to regain the time lost. She leaped up and latched onto a jutting rock, clinging tightly with her eyes wide open in fear and pain.

"Oh, spirit of Atem, please help me!"

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin _

Taimat looked below her and saw what she was fleeing from. It was… Taimat. She was fleeing from herself, only what she was looking at was much larger and cloaked in black aura. The image stared with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Atem cannot help me," the image hissed. "He abandoned me many years ago. He left me to suffer. Atem turned me into this monster."

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

Taimat tightly shut her eyes. "No, this cannot be happening! This is not real. This is a nightmare. This is not real." Her talons slipped and she fell into the dark abyss of her own mind, grasping at the faint image of Atem reaching out for her.

"Reach, Taimat," he said. "Almost there."

Taimat grabbed but missed by less than an inch. The dragon fell. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

_The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
_

Taimat woke with a start. She was hot and covered in sweat, gasping for breath as if she'd been running for hours. She pulled the covers over her head and curled up.  
_  
The sun goes down__I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

"It was… just a bad dream, a nightmare. I'm here in Domino City. I'm here with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. I'm here. I'm here…"  
_  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

Taimat drifted back to sleep. She found herself reliving the joyful moment when Atem was born._  
_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within__It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

Looking over the sleeping figure of Taimat was her shadow, a ghostly image with bloodthirsty red eyes and a cloak of black aura.

* * *

**It's nightmares like this that drive me up-the-wall-nutty insane.**


	6. Tender Souls, Stone Wings, Broken Hearts

**Wicked Pain**

**Concrete Angel belongs to Martina McBride. This is inspired by Loss of a Friend, a fic done by Journey Maker.

* * *

**

Taimat's POV

I held Mokuba close. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he watched the small casket being lowered into the grave. I stood with Mokuba and Seto, my face torn with grief, though no tears spilled from my eyes. I looked at the little angel statue marking the grave of young Nora Peterson, a girl who was a victim of child abuse.

I looked down at Mokuba. "I'm sorry there are no tears for me to shed, but I am crying with you, Mokie," the I whispered, nuzzling the boy's hair sadly.

Seto placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Mokuba, know that I am filled with grief as well. Please forgive me for not shedding a tear."

Mokuba sniveled and looked at his brother. "She was my friend, Seto. How can I accept losing her like this? She must've been in so much pain. Why do people do this to their kids and not feel a thing?"

I kneeled and set a paw on Mokuba's cheek and looked him in the eye. "I don't know why, but I assure you the authorities have dealt with the girl's killers appropriately." I refused to say "parents" because I knew real parents would never do such a thing to their children.

Thunder rolled in the dark clouds and rail fell like the tears of God, mourning the death of the little girl. I could feel Mokuba cling tightly to my belly as he cried. I bared my teeth in a silent snarl, wanting to make the murderers pay for their crime myself but knowing I didn't have the authority or nerve to do it. So I settled with trying futilely to comfort Mokuba as his friend and classmate was buried.

I looked up to Heaven and began humming and singing with all my might.

"She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh

"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born."

My daughter Midnight Flight sang the chorus with me.

"Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel!"

"Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late."

"Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel!"

I looked at the angel statue with the girl's name carved on a rock at its base as I hummed.

"A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot."

Everyone began to weep at the sadness in the air. Children clung to their parents and adults sobbed and hugged their children tightly.

"Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved."

Everyone raised their voices to the sky, shouting the final words of the song.

"Concrete Angel!"

I wrapped my wings around Mokuba as if to protect him from harm. He cried his broken heart out in front of Seto and me as the rain fell. I could barely stand it that such a delicate person had met such a harsh and terrible end so soon in her short life. And it killed me to have to watch Mokuba cry and to know that I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I closed my eyes and listened to the crying of many poor souls.

"Mokuba, if there's anything you want to say to Nora before we leave, do it now. Take your time. Things like this can't be rushed."

Seto stood with his brother beside the fresh grave, his head low and his eyes clouded with grief. His hand was on Mokuba's shoulder as the younger brother said his goodbyes. I watched the two brothers and looked at my daughter. Midnight Flight's red eyes were dull and listless. Her black scales were slick with rain. She looked at me and bared her teeth silently. She knew what I was thinking and came to the same conclusion: we couldn't do a damn thing about those two bastards that killed Nora.

* * *

Seto looked at me silently outside Mokuba's door.

"I can't stand it when he gets hurt like that," he said quietly. "Mokuba's so fragile and sensitive. I hate to see him cry from so much pain. If only someone had said something about those two people, perhaps Nora could've been saved."

"There's a time for thinking about could'ves and should'ves and if onlys, but now is not that time Seto. Mokuba bonds quickly to others. And he forgives them when he should. But I don't think even _I_ can forgive them for what they've done. It wasn't just Nora that they killed. Part of everyone that cared had died with her the moment she crossed into the void. We can't do anything about that now. No one can. Let it rest Seto."

"That's easy for you to say Taimat. You never hold a grudge. Somehow you know when to drop it, bit I don't. No matter how hard I try, I can't let things alone."

"Then don't. At least, not yet. Everyone needs time to recover Seto. Mokuba, you, me, the teachers, the children… Everyone we saw today was very hurt. There's no way to know what might've been in this day and age. There once was a time, but that time has long since passed. Tell Mokie I'm sorry." I left Seto standing in the hallway and exited the Kaiba mansion. I spread my wings but hesitated before taking off.

_What if someone _had_ helped this girl? Mokie wouldn't have been so badly hurt. He's at a delicate stage in mental growth and development. He'll take things hard. Perhaps a little too hard…_

**Oh man. My poor Mokie-kun! He was so devastated when Seto told him the sad news. He cried for hours every day for months!**


End file.
